Just What the hell are you wearing!
by Yuichiro
Summary: Siguiendo la publicación de Tumblr. Marinette quiere con toda el alma a su novio, y puede perdonarle muchas, muchísimas cosas, desde sus malas bromas de gatos hasta esos momento donde no sabe si inocente o se hace el idiota apropósito, pero no había ninguna manera de que perdonara algo así. Fic escrito de último momento


**_Nuevamente, las ideas de la gente de Tumblr me dan demasiada risa o inspiración cada tanto, por eso gente, este One-Shot viene del mismo lugar que "Panic". Un post, la idea en este caso es que sea más una comedia, pues lo que dice es que al momento de una gran pelea entre Agrestes, Adrien para molestar a Gabriel se viste como la "aberración de la moda". Por lo que, aquí tienen algo de eso._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Just… What the hell are you wearing?_**

Marinette quería a Adrien, era su amigo, compañero, crush* y actual novio. Por lo que estaba segura que podía tolerar las malas bromas de gatos, los momentos donde se comportaba por demás inocente y, claro, sus inusuales deslices, donde demostraba que podía ser completamente ajeno a cosas de mujeres.

 **Podía con todo eso, y aun así sabía que lo quería.**

Pero, aún como su novia, aun como la persona que podía ella asegurar, fuera de sus padres, era quien más lo quería en el mundo… ¡No había modo de que perdonara eso!

\- Agreste- le llamó, él tembló ante ella diciendo su apellido- ¿Puedes explicarme que es lo que sucede?

\- ¿A qué te refieres, Bugginette?- le regresó la duda, más curioso que asustando, pero con un ligero temblor que ella notó.

\- No me vengas con eso- contestó, tratando de ignorar la alegría que le causaba cuando la llamaba por ese apodo, y lo fulminó con la mirada- quiero una explicación.

\- ¿Una explicación de… qué, exactamente?

\- ¡No tientes mi paciencia Agreste!

\- ¡Pero no sé de qué hablas!

\- ¡Habló de esto!- gritó, señalándolo completo.

Adrien sé miró a si mismo sin comprender el problema, regresándole la mirada asustada que tenía la pregunta "¿A qué te refieres?" grabada en sus ojos.

\- Adrien- se le acercó, antes de sujetarlo por los hombros- ¡¿Qué demonios tienes puesto?!

El chico llevaba una camisa hawaiana del tono de rosa más saturado que había visto, con unas palmeras de amarillo fosforescente, una corbata de moño de un verde moco, unas bermudas azules rey metálicas y unas sandalias ¡Con medias! Marinette no podía creerlo, no quería creerlo, podía querer con el alma al rubio, pero no iba a aceptar semejante ofensa a la moda ¡Nunca!

 **¡Nunca!**

\- Ah, eso- él se relajó visiblemente, pero luego frunció el ceño- tuve una pelea con papá, nada más.

\- ¿Ah?

La franco-china lo miró, sin comprender que tenía que ver lo primero y lo segundo, pues su novio había contestado como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, y eso solo servía para sacarla más de quicio.

\- ¿Y eso cómo explica que vallas… así?- le preguntó de nuevo.

Todo el día en la clase, nadie había dejado de verlo, ni siquiera los profesores se podían concentrar del todo ante esa visión tan surreal del "Ángel de Paris" vistiéndose como un turista de cuarenta en sus primeras vacaciones a una isla tropical.

\- ¿No es obvio?- preguntó él, casi como si tratara de explicarle una niña de tres cómo es que dos más dos son cuatro.

\- No, no lo es- contestó, aun queriendo asimilar lo que pasaba delante de ella.

\- Veras Mari…- él tomó un poco de aire- ayer papá y yo estábamos hablando de si podía salir con Nino el fin de semana y quedarme a dormir, pero él se negó, alegando que era muy peligroso que me quedase fuera de casa cualquier día o bajo cualquier circunstancia, además de que recalcó que Nino no le agradaba por ser mala influencia, entonces le dije que era un gran chico y que iba a estar perfectamente bien, pero siguió en su postura, al final, luego de cuarenta minutos de discusión, me envió a mi habitación sin cenar, sí, aún hace eso, y no me dejo hablar con él- finalizo.

\- Adrien, mi pequeño gato encantador- le habló, con una sonrisa- ¡Eso no me explica porque estas vestido cómo fenómeno de feria!- gritó, sujetándolo por el cuello de esa… cosa, que él parecía llamar camisa.

 **Porque para ella, no era más que un horrible error de la manufactura de telas.**

\- Ah, cierto, perdón- él se liberó, antes de rascarse la cabeza- veras, resulta que papá, además de ser tendencia en moda, no soporta nada que valla en contra de ella…

\- Eso es obvio…

\- Sí, por eso, cuando tenemos esta clase de peleas… o bueno, teníamos, ya que los últimos años no había sucedido, yo solo me vestía de la forma más asquerosa y ridícula posible, antes de salir a la calle.

\- ¿Para molestar a tú papá?- preguntó, ahora bastante intrigada por la información.

\- Sí- comenzó a reír- debiste estar una vez que viajamos a Milán, ese día me había quitado mi celular, mis videojuegos y todos los dulces solo porque tarde un poco en hacer una sesión de fotos, a la mañana siguiente salí con un overol viejo, una chaqueta con una llama escupiendo en la espalda y la saliva saliendo de las axilas, además de llevar unas botas demasiado grandes para mí, usando un sombrero de paja y lentes horribles- le explicó, y ella casi vomita por la imagen mental- papá gritó, antes de ordenarle a mi guarda espaldas que me metiera a la casa, pero no antes de que un montón de gente sacara fotos.

Marinette lo vio reír, sopesando lo que sucedía en ese momento. Su adorado novio usaba la ropa más horrible que encontraba para molestar a su padre, un gran diseñador de modas, la idea era tan ridícula que le resultaba cómica, pero…

\- Adrien- le detuvo en su risa por el recuerdo que le acaba de contar- puedo entender que esto sea algo que haces por molestar a tu padre, pero esto- lo señalo completo- también me afecta a mí.

\- ¿Y crees que a mí no?- preguntó, sorprendiéndola- esta camisa está quemándome solo por usarla- le aseguró en un susurro- pero, hay que hacer sacrificios.

\- ¿Sacrificios?- repitió ella, antes de que él le dedicase una sonrisa al más puro estilo de Chat Noir.

\- Sí, veras…- en ese momento comenzó a sonar su celular, y él lo sacó de su bolsillo (horrible bolsillo de las horribles bermudas) y contestó, sin dejar de mirarla, poniendo el alta voz- ¿Listo para negociar?- habló, claramente a la persona del otro lado de la línea.

\- Adrien, puedes quedarte con tu amigo hasta que sean las diez- ella oyó la voz de Gabriel Agreste venir del aparato.

\- ¿Y comer comida chatarra?- tentó su novio, manteniendo el contacto visual con ella en todo momento.

\- … Te permitiré cualquier cosa que tenga menos de quinientas calorías- soltó el hombre resignado.

\- Perfecto, te veo en casa, voy en camino.

\- Adrien…

\- Iré por las calles vacías- aseguró, y el señor Agreste pareció satisfecho antes de colgar- ¿Ves?

Adrien sonrió, antes de darle un beso rápido y comenzar a correr a un callejón, donde la luz verdosa de su transformación brillo por un instante y luego el súper héroe gatuno saltaba por los tejados en dirección a la mansión Agreste. Marinette seguía impactada, inmovilizada en su lugar, hasta que sintió cómo alguien colocaba su mano en su hombro.

\- Parece que ya te explicó que era lo que pasaba con ese… intento de venganza ¿Eh?- Chloe era la única persona que no se había mostrado sorprendida por lo que pasaba con su novio, y le había dedicado una mirada de pena ¡A ella! Cuando lo vio llegar.

\- ¿Tú sabías?- le preguntó, saliendo completamente de su estupor.

\- Claro, aún recuerdo una vez en Versalles que salió usando mayas de color turquesa y un chaleco amarillo sobre una camisa de tigre, usando zapatos de vestir.

 **Ambas se estremecieron ante el recuerdo.**

\- Asumo que consiguió lo que quería y se fue corriendo- habló la rubia, mirando a la calle.

\- Sí ¿Cómo es que…?

\- De no ser así, estaría caminando por la plaza central, dejando que le sacaran fotos- contestó antes de que pudiera terminar, dándole una sonrisa resignada- puede ser un método horrible y poco ortodoxo, pero es algo que a él le funciona, aún si no nos gusta- le dio una palmada en la espalda, cómo dándole apoyó- nos vemos mañana.

Ella le dedico una sonrisa antes de verla irse en su limusina, Marinette miró de nuevo por donde se había ido su novio, y suspiró sin ganas, pues no había nada que hacer, tendría que acostumbrase a esos casos donde las peleas Agreste llegaran tan lejos que vería a su chico caminar vestido como si viviera en los desastres de la moda de los ochentas.

\- Tikki, no sé cómo voy a sobrevivir a esto…- gruñó.

\- Siempre puedes unírtele y hacer que no sea tan malo.

La idea de su Kwami era horrible, y se lo demostró con la cara que puso, pero luego, al recordar las palabras de Adrien " _Esta camisa está quemandome solo por usarla_ ". Lo pensó un poco más, antes de suspirar, entrando a la panadería.

\- Hola tesoro ¿Cómo estás?- preguntó su padre una vez estuvo en la cocina.

\- No tan bien…- fue honesta, antes de hacer algo porque lo que sabía iba a arrepentirse- Papá ¿Sabes dónde puedo comprar camisas Hawaianas?

 **Lo que hacía por amor.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Bueno…. No planeaba escribir nada antes de fin de año, pero como ya saben leí en Tumblr esta idea, y seré sincero, estuve riendo por cinco minutos imaginando el escenario, así que, luego de mucho pasear por Wattpad y fanfiction, y ver que nadie lo había hecho, pensé en ser el primero en darle forma a esto._**

 ** _Los atuendos son cosas que saque de las opiniones de mis amigos, no se sí halla quien en verdad se vista así._**

 ** _Sin más que decir, felices fiestas._**

 ** _Yuichiro fuera Paz~ :3_**


End file.
